Ohne dich
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Clint profite d'une invitation à une fête pour régler certaines choses. One shoot.


**Titre:** Ohne dich ( titre de chanson de Rammstein, J'avais pas d'idée de titre.)

**Personnages principaux:** Clint Barton, Pietro Maximoff,

**Rating: K**

**Type: **One shoot.

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

**Résumé :** Clint profite d'une invitation à une fête pour régler certaines choses.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

**Ohne dich**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint marchait le cœur battant a un rythme effréné dans les couloirs. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'était pas revenu parmi les vengeurs. Le nouveau QG était très agréable et bien plus moderne que le précédent. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis la bataille de Sokovie. Tant de chose que Clint n'avait pas comprit de suite. Il lui avait fallu un an pour comprendre et quelques mois encore pour tout assimilé.

Ce matin, il avait pris la matinée pour trouver les vêtements parfaits. C'était une fête de Noël entre amis, famille pour d'autre, car tout comme pour Clint, les Avengers et le shield etaient une famille.

Steve l'avait convié à cette petite fête, ce dernier avait accepté, il avait des choses a devoiler, il en profiterait pour le faire.

D'après Natasha, il y aurait une vingtaine de personne. Chacun des vengveng avait eut le droit de d'inviter quelqu'un. Ça pouvait être une personne de totalement étrangère à l'équipe, voir de l'extérieur ou même un agent du Shield. Clint avait choisi d'y venir seul. Natasha avait invité Fury, Hulk étant toujours porté disparu.

Clint se regarda dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. Il ne savait pas s'il avait choisi la bonne tenue. Plusieurs options s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait venir deconctracté, vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, il pouvait également porter un costard trois pièces pour l'occasion, ou même enfiler un pull moche de Noël. Il avait tout compte fait opté pour un jean et une chemise blanche.

Ce n'était pas tellement cette soirée qui l'angoissait, c'était de le revoir, lui. Il avait fini par comprendre les raisons de son divorce. Il avait mis un an à s'en rendre compte, un an tout pile, au mois de mai.

Il avait longuement hésité à avouer l'inavouable, il n'avait pas eut le cran de le faire, il avait même cherché un pretexte pour aller au QG, mais n'y était jamais allé.

Il avait decidé d'attendre de reprendre le taf au Shield avant de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais hélas, ils ne se croisaient que rarement et n'avait jamais eut le cran de se livrer.

Il avait quelque fois croisé le sokovien et ce fut en le revoyant la première fois après de longs mois, qu'il avait comprit ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls souvent mais le peu de fois où ils s'étaient vus, Clint se torturait l'esprit. Il l'aimait, il était tombé amoureux de lui au premier regard mais n'arrivait pas à avouer à ce foutu gamin qu'mi avait la moitié de son âge, qu'il l'aimait.

L'invitation de Steve à cette soirée fut un déclic, il lui avouerait a cet instant.

Le corps tremblant, il ouvrit les portes battantes de la salle commune. Il était à l'avance, la salle était parfaitement decorée, Sam, Scott et Wanda se donnaient du mal à finir les préparatifs. Deux femmes les accompagnaient. Wanda l'aperçu très vite et vint l'embrasser.

" Clint, comme on est heureux que tu sois là, je te présente Kathleen, la petite amie de Sam et Hope Van dyne, la compagne de Scott.

\- Van dyne ? Vous êtes la fille du docteur Pym, n'est ce pas ?

\- C'est exact, fit-elle avant de rejoindre les autres et de continuer a préparer la salle.

\- Alors ? Qui as-tu invité? demanda t-il à Wanda."

Wanda sourit, puis rougit, elle prit le bras de Clint et traversa la pièce.

" Oh tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin d'inviter qui que se soit, tous ceux que j'aime sont ici, toi y comprit.

\- C'est gentil, dit aussitot Clint, un peu gêné.

\- C'est sincère surtout, si tu veux aller voir Nath, elle est dans les cuisines avec mon frangin."

Le cœur de Clint râta un battement à cette entente. Il avait l'impression qu'on voyait à sa tête qu'il aimait ce garçon. Il bafouilla un truc du style « je vais voir Nath » puis s'eclipsa hors de la salle commune.

" Hey... salut ma belle... lança-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Clint ! t'es venu ! ça va ? Demanda t-elle en posant le couteau qu'elle utilisait sur le plan de travail.

\- Oui et toi ? dit-il alors que la rousse le prit sans ses bras."

Le sokovien finit de ranger les plats déjà préparé au frigo puis se retourna sur lui à son tour.

" Salut Clint, fit-il seulement avant de lui serrer la main.

\- Salut Pietro, répondit-il lui aussi sobrement.

\- Eh bien, écoute, on est paraît je crois, c'est bon, y'en a assez ! Dit-elle en soupirant en voyant tout les toasts préparés par Pietro et elle.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? Proposa tout de même Clint en s'approchant des vengeurs.

\- Non, c'est bon, on a fini là ? Dit-elle en regardant Pietro pour confirmation, puis ajouta. J'ai plus qu'à aller me changer.

\- Vas'y, je vais finir ca, décida Pietro en continuant à garnir des toasts."

Clint se tritura la lèvre inférieure, Natasha à présent parti, il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Il s'approcha du plan de travail central et disposa les toasts dans le grand plat.

" Alors comme ça t'es venu, dit Pietro sans le regarder. Steve n'était pas sûr que t'allais venir. Bien qu'on puisse inviter d'autres personnes qu'un membre de l'equipe ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas ton cas ?"

Pietro finit par lever les yeux et ajouta.

" Malgres ce que tu penses, tu resteras toujours un Avengers, tu le sais ?

\- Je sais, bafouilla Clint."

Le silence revint dans la cuisine, Clint n'avait pas pensé à lui parler de si tôt dans la soirée. Il aurait preferé boire un coup, voir même deux, avant de franchir le pas. L'ambiance était si glauque et pesante, qu'il fallait qu'il en finisse avec ça, alors il se lança.

" Pietro, il faut que je te parle, et il faut que je le fasse maintenant, tant que j'ai encore la force de le faire.

\- Je t'écoute, dit seulement le jeune en regroupant le reste des toasts

\- Déjà, je... on va baptiser Nate et je me disais comme il porte déjà ton deuxième prénom, Laura est d'accord, ajouta-t-il nerveusement. On voudrait que tu sois le parrain...

\- eh bien, je... le jeune homme parut ému, troublé et surpris aussi.

\- Je te laisse y réfléchir.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est pas tout, dit Clint en voyant que le jeune allait reprendre le travail. Écoute, il m'est arrivé tellement de chose cette année, Nathaniel, la bataille de Sokovie, le fait de raccrocher, mon divorce."

Il prit une pause puis reprit.

" Cette année est à un grand tournant de ma vie, je me suis posé un tas de question et celle qui m'a le plus torturé l'esprit c'est,"

Clint se mordu la lèvre puis passa ses mains sur son visage.

" Dis-moi, chuchota le jeune homme inquiet.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je divorce ? Pourquoi ça ne va plus entre Laura et moi ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de tout claquer et de partir ?

\- Je peux pas t'aider pour ça, répondit seulement Pietro.

\- Je ne suis pas indifférent à toi, lâcha t-il soudainement.

\- Clint, tenta de dire le sokovien pour le faire taire, mais l'archer le coupa aussitôt.

\- Attends ! Laisse-moi finir, parce que si je m'arrête, j'aurais pas le cran de continuer.

\- Excuse-moi, continue, murmura Pietro.

\- Après la bataille de Sokovie, Nathy est né et j'avais tout ce que pouvait désirer un homme: Femme et enfants, dit-il en souriant pleinement."

Il perdu ensuite son sourire et ajouta.

" Et pourtant, pourtant il me manquait quelque chose. J'ai cru un moment que c'était le taf, je venais tout juste de raccrocher à ce moment là mais au fond, je savais que c'était d'ordre personnel et non professionnel."

Clint inspira une grosse bouffée d'air, Pietro attrappa la bouteille de vodka et leur versa un verre silenceusement tout en écoutant l'archer, il voyait que Clint en avait besoin et lui aussi.

" Ma vie de famille a ensuite eclaté, reprit Clint, on a traversé pas mal d'épreuves avec Laura. Parfois ces choses unissent les couples parfois une seule épreuve et tout bascule. Notre couple n'a pas tenu. C'est à ce moment là où je me suis posé des tas de question... notamment sur ma sexualité.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Clint ? Demanda calmement Pietro qui avait l'air troublé par cet aveu.

\- Quand je suis retourné au Shield et que je t'ai revu en septembre, j'ai enfin compris que ce qui me manquait c'était toi."

Le jeune homme avait l'air troublé, mais ne dit rien, il tendit le verre au père de famille, qui l'accepta.

"J'ai eu du mal à me dire que j'aimais un homme et je... ,dit Clint en baissant les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à t'en parler... J'ai attendu de savoir si mes sentiments étaient fondés et si toi aussi tu pourrais être dans la même situation que moi, enfin que tu sois... enfin tu vois, comme moi."

Pietro avait l'air confus, il aimerait lui répondre, mais laissa Clint continuer son monologue.

" Et puis un jour, j'ai appris que tu avais eut un petit ami en Sokovie. J'étais soulagé d'apprendre que t'étais... enfin tu vois, je me suis ensuite dit « allez, allons'y » et là, dit Clint avant de pouffer de rire nerveusement. Je trouvais pas les mots, je trouvais pas le moment idéal non plus. J'ai cherché, je me suis torturé l'esprit mais j'y arrivais pas."

Clint regarda a nouveau son interlocuteur.

" Tu sais que je travaille toujours mieux sous pression ? Alors il a fallut que je me pose un ultimatum à moi même. Et puis Steve a débarqué avec cette invitation pour cette soirée. Je m'y prend tard, je sais. J'aurais dù t'avouer tout ça plus tôt mais j'étais sûre de rien. "

Clint bu son verre cul sec, devant un Pietro attendri qui avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, qui avait envie de le réconforter, de lui avouer à son tour qu'il n'était pas indifférent non plus. Mais se retint et laissa Clint lui dire tout ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre un jour.

"Je sais pas si le fait tu m'ais sauvé la vie a fait que mes sentiments que j'avais se sont vite transformés, enfin voilà, quoiqu'il en soit, je suis amoureux de toi."

Un long silence s'immisça dans la cuisine, les hommes jouaient nerveusement avec leur verre, anxieux, puis Pietro prit enfin la parole.

" Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, c'est sûre, avoua le jeune."

Il leva les yeux sur lui.

" Tu ne penses pas que je me serais pas sacrifié si je ne t'aimais pas ne serait-ce, juste un peu ?"

Clint ne savait pas quoi répondre a ça, Pietro ajouta :

" Ça aurait dù te mettre la puce a l'oreille, mais non ! Le ton ressemblait a un reproche, Clint réagit.

\- Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ?

\- Et moi, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? T'etais marié Clint ! T'avais des gamins ! Une vie de famille ! J'ai vite abandonné l'idée qu'il puisse se passer quoique se soit entre nous."

Clint commença à comprendre que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais sentait également que le jeune homme était légèrement craintif et en retrait.

"Jusqu'à ce que tu divorces, relança Pietro. Je me suis dis « cool, il va divorcer et en plus de ça, il va revenir au Shield, je vais pouvoir le connaître un peu mieux et tâter le terrain ». Je suis pas gay Clint ! Je suis bi, mais ça ne change rien au fait que comme toi, j'ai esperé que tu aimais au moins juste un peu les mecs. Mais personne ne m'a dit à moi « tiens, il s'est tapé un mec une fois ». Clint, tu étais marié, je pouvais pas savoir que tu avais changé de bord ! J'ai eu des doutes pourtant, pas sur ta sexualité à proprement dit mais plutôt sur tes sentiments envers moi. Au fond, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, mais pour moi tu étais cent pour cent hétéro. J'allais pas draguer un mec de quarante cinq ans qui venait de divorcer.

\- Je sais, j'aurais dû te laisser plus d'indice. Ou j'aurais dû simplement, prendre les devants. J'aurais pas dû attendre si longtemps, je sais, c'est juste que je n'étais sûre de rien, de moi ou de toi.

\- Pietro? Dit une voix familière en entrant dans la pièce. Clint! T'es venu finalement !

\- Salut Steve, dit simplement Clint sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- C'est cool que tu sois venu, lança le chef. L'agent Moffey est là, ajouta t-il.

\- Ah! Et bien… fais-la entrer, ordonna le sokovien calmement.

\- Madame ? Fit Steve avec courtoisie alors qu'une jolie femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'année pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Bonsoir, murmura l'agent Moffey timidement qui traversa la cuisine.

\- Salut, répondit Pietro en réceptionnant la demoiselle dans ses bras. Gaby…, je te présente Clint, déclara Pietro.

\- Clint? Barton? Vous êtes l'agent Barton? S'exclama la femme visiblement heureuse de rencontrer l'archer.

\- Euh…, bafouilla Clint qui commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux du sokovien.

\- Oui, c'est lui, c'est Hawkeye, précisa Pietro. Clint, je te présente Gaby, ma petite amie, acheva Pietro tristement."

Bien que Clint avait saisi qui elle était, il n'en était pas moins affecté. Une jeune femme se trouvait dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait depuis plus d'une année. Le temps avait fini par lui porter préjudice. Pietro avait pourtant émis que lui aussi partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui. L'avait-il seulement aimé un moment? Ou l'aimait-il encore à l'heure qu'il est? L'archer se senti soudainement de trop.

"Bon! Je vais voir si Nath est prête! dit-il d'un ton neutre.

\- D'accord, répondit Pietro."

Le sokovien laissa Clint s'en aller vers la porte puis le rappela.

" Clint!?

\- Oui, dit-il sans se retourner.

\- Tu es en retard de deux mois, t'aurais vraiment pas dû attendre si longtemps.

\- Je sais."

_**Fin**_.


End file.
